


Gold Rain

by ultrabad_pancake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, alternate universe where surtur doesn't f up asgard forever, at least some sins, fixing the sins of infinity war, or attempting to, the faves won't die i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrabad_pancake/pseuds/ultrabad_pancake
Summary: After Surtur had his way with Asgard, the rebuilding starts. Loki, Thor, and co. send a message through the universe for help and known allies (as well as strangers) offer their aid. It's only when the Avengers send word to them that they realize they will be in a fight to save the universe and they need every person they can find.





	Gold Rain

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! thanks for clicking! so this story completely disregards infinity war and where surtur completely destroys asgard, like there is still the foundation to rebuild (in Korg terms). it'll be a fun ride so hang on!
> 
> The rating on this will go up for later chapters and they will be marked.

“Don’t let me catch you two out of bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.” Queen Frigga stood by the door and smiled slightly, mischief dancing behind her eyes as she left the room. “Goodnight my sons.”

Thor and Loki, the young princes of Asgard, lie in their beds watching their mother leave. The lights dimmed and brought darkness throughout the room. The “big day” was in reference to a high-ranking lord, that neither of the boys remembered the name of, visiting with his family to celebrate their father’s name day.

“How old do you think father is?” Thor asked, as he got more comfortable in his bed. “Older than us,” Loki replied, smirking as he heard Thor’s groan of annoyance. “Oh, come on Thor, laugh at a joke once and a while. It won’t hurt you.”

“I won’t laugh at bad jokes.”

“Interesting, you seem to laugh at the ones you make all the time.”

A pillow was thrown Loki’s way, followed by Thor’s laughter. “And who are you, The God of Jokes?” Loki chuckled, “Maybe. It does make sense as to why I make so many good ones.”

“Oh please,” Thor huffed, “You couldn’t make a good one if your life depended on it.” Loki hoped Thor could hear his eyes roll at his brother’s stubbornness. Most of the time, they got along. They really did. Well, when they were not with anyone else. Loki felt as though he was the laughing stock of his brother and his friends. He never felt like he could be an equal with them, like the odd one out. He had a penchant for magic, while his brother had unconquerable strength at such a young age.

“I’m sorry, that was too far, wasn’t it?” Thor’s voice cut the silence that held over the room. “It’s fine, Thor,” Loki mumbled. A few uncomfortable seconds passed. “I’m still sorry. I’ll try to be nicer.”

“Did mother tell you to do that?”

No response. Loki sighed, his question answered. “Goodnight brother.”

* * *

 Loki woke up before Thor. He noticed that his fine clothes were laid out for him to wear to the reception ceremony today for Lord Garrick’s visit from Vanaheim. Since the reception wouldn’t be happening for another few hours, Loki decided to explore the palace like the many times he had before.

On the opposite side of the room where the door to the hallway was, there was a balcony that looked over the gardens. Loki slowly and silently opened the balcony door and walked through. The air was light and brisk and the sun had barely risen; Loki’s favorite time of the day. Hardly anyone was awake yet, meaning it was the perfect time for a small adventure. He made sure that no one was around below the balcony to see him. Then, he attempted to conjure a rope of magic to help him down to the ground.

Queen Frigga had begun to teach Loki about how to use his magic, but lessons were still in the beginning stages. However, Loki was determined to excel by his own accelerated learning program. He studied every spell, rune, and ritual he could get his hands on. He wanted to be the best. He _needed_ to be the best.

In these lessons with Frigga, they had just touched on learning how to create a fireball in one’s hand. Here, Loki was already forming a thick thread of rope in his hands. Once it materialized, he tied it around the railing and shimmied down the rope with ease. It’s safe to say this wasn’t his first time doing this.

He took his time while in the garden, his attention taken by the new flowers and plants beginning to fully bloom. The vibrancy of the garden could not have been rivaled in any realm. That’s what Odin always said when he complimented his wife’s choices of plants each time new ones were planted. Loki rolled his eyes just thinking about it. “How does he know…” Loki muttered to himself. “He’s never been to every realm. Probably.”

Loki’s walk through the garden is stopped by voices coming toward the gates. He hides in a large bush where he can spy on the unwelcome visitors. Two soldiers walk through the gates, clad in their shining gold armor. _This’ll be easy_ , Loki thought to himself, a devious smile spreading across his face.

The soldiers made small talk as they trekked through the gardens and occasionally looked at some of the flowers. Loki focused his attention on loose vines hanging out of some of the flowerbeds. He stretched out his hand slightly and the vines grew ever so slightly. The soldiers passed right by them without a second glace. This was Loki’s chance. He made the vines grow larger and wrap around one of the soldier’s legs, effectively making him fall on his face. Loki’s laugh was hidden under the loud clanging of metal hitting the stone walkway.

“What in the Nine Realms happened to you? Get caught on a simple vine?” the standing soldier remarked. The fallen soldier grumbled something about “it wasn’t there a second ago” or some other gibberish. Once they got settled again, the soldiers made an executive decision to leave the garden before another stupid accident occurred at either of their expense.

Loki let out a sigh of victory and relief. Finally alone in the one place he could feel calm. The serenity of the flowers waving in the breeze made him feel at ease. He sat by his favorite golden flowers with dark green tips. These flowers are where he got his first idea for his robe colors. Thor got his regal red from stories of the fiercest warriors wearing red upon their armor.

Thor was always the “favorite child” of their father. Loki always thought that Thor was most likely going to be king one day if it were up to Odin. Their father never really took Loki to any type of important meetings or private lessons about kingly duties. He always saw Odin and Thor together, talking about gods knew what.

Loki was the always odd one out. Thor’s friends never paid him any mind, except if he was the butt of a joke. Loki tended to stay quiet if he was with them; he didn’t want to deal with it. Lately he began staying by his mother’s side. When Frigga started teaching him magic, their bond nearly became unbreakable. Wherever Frigga was, Loki was probably not far behind. He liked it that way. In his eyes, Loki didn’t need any friends his age. They all took him for granted. His mother was the only one he could rely on. She was the one who made this garden for him. Well, she always told him it was created the day he was born but he didn’t think that was true since there was a dedication plaque indicating it was built at least fifty years before his time. Regardless, this was Loki’s place. This was his sanctuary. He made the rules here, no one else. This is where he could be king of everything.

He took a walk around the grounds, occasionally stopping to enjoy some of the flowers’ company. “There can be no more gorgeous sight than these,” Loki whispered to himself as he scanned over his garden. “Not even your mother?”

Loki whipped around to find his mother at one of the entrances of the garden. She had that mischievous grin that Loki had come to adopt. “Good morning, mother,” Loki said as he stood up straight, hands behind his back. “Good morning, my son.” Frigga walked toward Loki, casually glancing at the outstretched vines in the middle of the walkway. Loki gulped. “So, I see that you are more advanced in magic than you tend to let on,” Frigga laughed. Loki didn’t say anything, too nervous that he made the only person he loved upset. “Loki, please don’t worry. I’m not angry with you.” Frigga tenderly put her hand on Loki’s face. “I am proud of you for wanting to do well, but,” _Of course there’s a but_ , Loki thought. “Try not to use it on unassuming Asgardians, especially soldiers who are here to protect us.”

Frigga smiled and winked at her son, who smiled in return, his anxiety over the issue washed away. “Now,” Frigga started, “you need to get ready for Lord Garrick’s visit. He’s bringing his daughter.”

Loki’s smile fell away. “His daughter?”

Frigga nodded.

“Is she my age?”

“Yes, darling.”

Loki sighed. “So father is looking to wed her to Thor, then?”

Frigga looked puzzled, but shook it off. “Where would you get an idea like that, Loki?” He shrugged. “Vanaheim is one of our closest allies. To keep up that alliance it would be smart to wed her and Thor, right?” Frigga almost looked heartbroken at Loki’s idea. She kneeled to look at him eye-to-eye. “Listen to me Loki,” she began, her hands on Loki’s shoulders. “Don’t ever count yourself out. I know how your friends treat you. I know that you don’t think you’ll be king because of Thor getting all of your father’s attention. But, my son, have you thought that your father and I are teaching you both how to rule in different ways?”

Loki was lost. “Rule in different ways…” he muttered. Frigga continued, “You two will always need each other, even if you grow to distain each other. You are being taught the art of magic and have a niche for intellectual thought, while Thor is training to be a great warrior and a battle-oriented thinker. He will be there to have your back in the heat of battle, while you are the catalyst of everything and anything else you want.”

Frigga kissed Loki’s forehead. “You are destined for great things, my son. And I can’t wait to see you prosper.” Loki grinned, still not knowing exactly what his mother meant, but knew that she was probably right. “And besides,” she went on, “who says that Lord Garrick’s daughter would want to marry Thor?” They both laughed at her insinuation.

Together, they left Loki’s kingdom to get ready for Lord Garrick’s reception. Loki was dressed in his traditional black and green robes with golden inlays. He slicked back his hair neatly. The mirror showed him that he was a young prince worthy to be a king. And he somewhat believed it.

As he entered the Throne Room, Loki saw his father sitting on the throne, staff in hand, Thor was standing close, asking all types of questions, and Frigga was chatting with some nobles who were attending. He walked up the stairs of the throne to stand at his father’s side opposite Thor. “Hello, father,” Loki said. “Hello, my son,” Odin answered without looking at him. He stood there for what felt like years. He tended to hear things Thor would say but tuned out most of everything around him. This needed to be over soon or he knew he would go stir crazy.

Finally, Odin slammed his staff on the floor. Everyone went silent and went to their places. “Open the doors,” Odin ordered. The huge golden doors opened, allowing, what it seemed to Loki, a handful of specks into the room. As they got closer, it was obvious that they weren’t specks, but warriors of Vanaheim that accompanied Lord Garrick and his daughter. He couldn’t get a good look at her, but Loki thought that she was probably pretty by all of the Asgardian nobles’ reactions.

Lord Garrick approached the bottom step of the throne and kneeled down, as well as his company. “My king,” Garrick said in a stony voice, “It is an honor to celebrate with you today.” Odin made a motion for them to rise. “It is an honor to have you here, Lord Garrick. I thank you for joining me for my nameday.”

“Well, it’s not ever year that the Allfather has a lavish party that I am able to come to!” Garrick laughed. Loki noticed someone small behind the lord, shying away out of view. “My king, may I present to you my daughter, Vinna. The looks of her mother and the stubborn will of her father.”

Lord Garrick put his arm around his daughter and pushed her into view. Loki gasped in awe. She wasn’t pretty. No, that didn’t even scratch the surface. She was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen. His flowers couldn’t hold a candle to her.


End file.
